1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air bumper and mounting assembly, and particularly to an air bumper with an encasement surrounding a rim and a mounting assembly with springs for shock absorption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known heretofore to provide an inflated bumper for a vehicle with spring loaded mounting assemblies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,759 of Whitaker, a circular encasement with an air filled tube therein is mounted on the front of a carrier plate which is connected to a car frame by a spring loaded mounting assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,459 of Brown shows a similar assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,904 of Materi illustrates a pneumatic bumper which is adapted to be either tubeless or for use with an inner tube. A rubberized casing is supported by rubber shock absorbing extensions which are mounted via posts to the car frame.
In the above patnets and all other known art, air filled encasements are supported from behind by posts and/or carrier plates.
Convenient mounting of these encasements is difficult since special mounting points must be provided on the encasements.